Goodbye Sakurachan SongFic OneShoot NaruxSaku
by daguita
Summary: No se que poner de Summary... leanlo ..


Konnichiwa!!  
Aca traigo mi primer songfic... espero que les guste

* * *

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

**Sakura-chan¿qué he hecho para que me hagas esto?... Sabes lo que siento por ti, y ahora... te veo con él, con mi supuesto mejor amigo, besándose...**

'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.

**Hice todo lo posible, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.. Tal vez esta sea mi despedida. Si, eso es, de veras. Me olvidaré de que alguna vez te he amado como nunca nadie lo hará, ni siquiera él. Quiero que sepas que el nunca va amarte tanto como yo.**

And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.

**Quiero decirte todo esto antes de olvidarlo, pero se me hace realmente imposible. Haz robado mi corazón, también mi alma, por eso nunca podré volver a amar tanto, como lo hice contigo... Pero mientras que tú seas feliz, yo estaré bien...**

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

**Adiós... Sakura-chan... Me despido de ti, de veras. Una de las tantas cosas que quiero que te enteres, es que nunca jamás dejaré de quererte, de soñarte, ni de pensarte. Tu bella sonrisa siempre me acompañará, tus hermosos ojos color jade, tan preciosos como la que los posee, tan llenos de alegría...  
Siempre fuiste la única, que de alguna forma, me prestó atención, aunque haya sido tan solo con un golpe... Tú me golpeabas y yo me sentía feliz, dándome cuenta de que esa forma me notabas...**

I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be

**Mi mayor sueño, ser el hokage de la aldea, te lo haz llevado, junto con todos mis sueños y deseos de pasar mi vida junto a ti...  
Quiero, que por favor, recuerdes los viejos tiempos del equipo 7, en el que íbamos a misiones juntos y esperábamos a Kakashi-sensei. Te ruego que no los olvides...**

I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.

**Vi muchas facetas tuyas... En las que reías o llorabas... Verte llorar me rompía el corazón en pedazos, sobretodo porque llorabas por el rechazo del que ahora puede saborear tus labios, al que ahora... perteneces...  
Como me gustaría que lo tuyo con él no hubiese ocurrido nunca. Que el Uchiha nunca hubiese captado tanto tu atención... Que me hubieses visto a mi, mostrándome como soy, comprendiendo mi comportamiento...  
El hijo que ahora esperas... No es mío... Me agradaría tanto que fuese mi... nuestro hijito, verlo crecer juntos... Pero es una fantasía... nunca ocurrirá...**

I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.

**Como quisiera volver el tiempo atrás... Y haberte dicho "Sakura-chan, te amo", pero fui un cobarde que no expresó sus sentimientos por miedo a no ser correspondido... Que idiota fui...  
Como antes te he dicho... Quiero que seas feliz... sea con quien sea...  
Aunque me valla de Konoha, nunca podré olvidarte.. y aunque no pueda vivir sin oír tu melodiosa voz.. Haré lo posible para olvidarte y dejarte ser feliz...**

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

**Adiós amada mía... Nunca me olvides... Siempre fuiste la única para mí y siempre lo serás...**

And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.

**Como me hubiese gustado poder tomar tu mano, besarla... y acariciarla...**

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

**Adiós amor mío... Me despido de ti... para siempre**

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

**Me siento tan vacío.. Tan solo, ya no necesito vivir... Mi vida no tiene sentido sino estoy a tu lado...**

**Me iré para siempre... Si nadie me recuerda no me importa... Solo quiero que tú... seas la única que me guarde en su memoria, que recuerde los bellos momentos, o para mi fueron bellos, que pasamos mientras eramos un equipo...**

**Adiós Sakura-chan... Te estaré observando y vigilaré que el hombre de tu vida... no te haga nada que pueda lastimarte o las pagará de alguna forma...**

**Ai shiteru Sakura-chan**


End file.
